lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
September 1707 (6)
= The Herald of Europe - September 1707 = Weather this month *Becalmed in the Baltic. *Heavy rainfall in the East Indies. *Storms in the Far South. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Fez *The Twin-Kingdoms’ Army of Andalusia has shocked the people of Fez to the core by appearing north of their city! The gates of the old walls have been closed, but the appearance of enemy troops so deep in the heart of Morocco has caused much consternation. The Army of Andalusia is commanded by Francisco Castillo Fajardo, Marquis de Villadaria who has under arms 47 battalions of foot, 24 squadrons of horse and 30 batteries of artillery, or nearly 40,000 men. Vienna *Emir Azizi Ibn Ormuz has expressed the deep gratitude of his Shah and the people of Persia for ‘all the help and timely advice offered by the Emperor in our time of need’. Furthermore he asked for one more gift, that of 800,000 tons of hardy grain for planting, or it that is too much, as much as can be spared? *Elizabeth Christine von Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel has arrived in Vienna from Hanover. She is being chaperoned by her mother, Herzogin Christine Louise of Öttingen-Öttingen. *The Prince of Saxony has been effusive in his praise for the Holy Roman Empire, putting the change of heart in Russia purely down to the vigour of His Sacred Majesty in pushing for the mobilisation of the Reichsarmee to defend Saxony for outside invasion. His Grace expressed his thanks, and then departed for his beloved Dresden. Before he went he was presented with a Viennese porcelain dinner service bearing the armorial crest of Saxony-Poland. The Kaiser and Court have attended a service in the Hofburg’s Burgkapelle at which the Wiener Sängerknaben sang the Te Deum following a composition of Andreas Hofer of Salzburg (1629-1684). In addition the bells in the Stephansdom and Vienna’s churches rang out in thanksgiving for Tsar Peter’s announcement that the threat of war has been lifted from Saxony and the Reich as a whole. *Later in the month the Kaiser and Kaiserin held a Grand Battue of Wild Boar, visiting La Favorita before returning with their party to Vienna. His Excellency Pavel Vasilyev, the Russian Ambassador to the Imperial Court, attended and was given a Viennese porcelain dinner service bearing the armorial crest of Russia. General Vasilyev was asked to extend the Kaiser’s personal appreciation to his master, Tsar Peter, for his courage and wisdom in so decisively lifting the threat of conflict formerly created by his perhaps over-zealous ministers. The hunt was very successful with a record number of boar caught for the pot! Madrid *The craft-and-workhouse institute of Madrid, and others spread across the Twin-Kingdoms and its empire have been offering a bounty to support the families of vagrants who present themselves to be trained. Kumasi *The Union Council of the Asante Union has decided to permit the Jesuits at Accra to run an orphanage there. They cannot see what harm this can do and so are happy to let these foreign priests work with orphans in this way so that one day they can grow up into fine young men and women capable of working for the great glory of the magnificence of the Asanthene! Tangier *The Home Waters Fleet of the Twin-Kingdoms appeared off Tangier and with the cannon of its 31 ship of the line launched into a lively cannonade against the walls while ten accompanying cruisers stood further out to sea. The walls took the pounding well and despite the lack of return fire the Moorish stronghold appears to have taken the punishment and emerged from it unscathed. Cologne *Reichsvizekanzler Friedrich Karl Graf von Schönborn thanked the Erzbischof-Kurfürst of Liege-Cologne for his gracious hospitality, and invited him (or if he cannot make it, his successor-elect the Bishop of Munster) to be the Kaiser’s guest at the Hofburg for Christmas and New Year and to officiate at the annual Chapter Meeting of the Order of the Golden Fleece in Vienna in November? The Reichsvizekanzler then departed for Regensburg. Konigsberg *“I will not forget the help given to us in 1704,” remarked the Prussian Minister of the Interior, Count Heinrich von Katterhern to Graf von Konigsegg upon handing over ten tons of potatoes. “This may not be the most exotic gift, but hopefully they are useful and helpful!” he added. Ceuta *Marshal de Bonneville’s French field force of 13 infantry battalions, 20 cavalry squadrons and 10 batteries has left Ceuta, marching into the hinterland accompanied by a not inconsiderably large baggage trayne. Berlin *King Frederick of Prussia has welcomed the public announcement from Moscow. “The fact that His Imperial Majesty is once again firmly in charge is welcome news, as is his confirmation that war will not be waged upon Saxony. That it ever reached such a stage is highly regrettable, but the strong response by the Empire, combined with the Tsar’s honourable decision, is testimony to the fact that common sense has prevailed. Prussia looks forward to welcoming Russia back into the fold as a close and trusted ally.” “With regard to another most respected friend, I confirm that tariffs on Swedish goods are reduced from 10% to 5%, a move being reciprocated by the Swedish government.” Aware that no such reduction had previously been made, the King’s clerks set about ensuring that the Swedish tariff reduction was implemented from this month. Prussian traders have been quick to point out that actually they are still paying a 10% tariff in Sweden, not 5%! However by the end of September news reached Berlin that the Swedes have complied this very month, also reducing the rate to 5%. *Crown Prince Friedrich Wilhelm, Princess Sophia of Hanover, and Princess Louise Dorothea Sophie have returned to Berlin from Sweden. Timbuktu *A French column of 18 battalions, 15 squadrons and six batteries has arrived outside Timbuktu. Regensburg *The Hofkanzler Johann Friedrich Freiherr von Seilern has made a statement on behalf of the Kaiser: “The princes, prelates, burghers and people of the Reich will all be relieved to hear the welcome news from St. Petersburg. Tsar Peter has announced to us through both public and private statements that the threat of war with Saxony is lifted and that with immediate effect Russian troops will in no circumstances cross the borders into Saxony-Poland or other territory held by a prince of the Reich. Accordingly, it is intended that the Reichsvizekanzler shall next month formally set before this Reichstag a proposal to stand down the Reichsarmee and rescind the present mobilisation order. In such an event the members of the Reich can feel rightly proud and satisfied that by showing a willingness to meet their individual and joint responsibilities for collective defence, we have assisted our Saxon brethren in a time of need and measurably enhanced the security of us all from external threat.” “The fact that the Kaiser received this welcome news on the festival of Maria Himmelfahrt is surely no coincidence. On his coronation as Kaiser in 1658 he dedicated his reign to the Blessed Virgin Mary and placed the entire Reich under her rule and protection. Nearly 50 years on and the Holy Mother of God continues to grant her grace to the Reich, casting a protective veil over the German Nation. In recognition of this, His Imperial Majesty will ask His Serene Highness Kurfürst Maximilian Emmanuel of Bavaria to permit the rebuilding at the Kaiser’s expense of the Stiftskirche at Altötting so that the Reich’s principal shrine to the Virgin Mary, the Gnadenkapelle with its Black Madonna, can be restored to its proper prominence.” Whydah *Alvar Ruiz de Mansilla. Asiento Company has been pleased to agree to the King of Akwamu’s most recent terms, telling him ‘we will establish the Whydah Slave Company, a subsidiary of the Asiento Company to enable clearer accountability of profits. Can you encourage your warriors to bring slaves to the newly funded trade mission, for the greater number and quality his warriors bring the greater his profits will be.’ Cadiz *Amphol Lumpoon of Siam has asked King Pedro of Portugal & Spain whether Spain would be willing to sell silver bullion and Merino sheep to Siam and Cambodia? His Majesty did not have time to readily give an answer, and has since journeyed to Madrid for an important meeting. Moscow *Tsar Peter hosted at banquet at the Kremlin Palace, guests to which included ambassadors, courtiers, senators and senior military officers. The Tsar was heard to say he wondered what the future holds for Siam and Cambodia but stressed that ‘the concerns of other lands are their own and not ones for Russia to interfere with.’ Baron Falkenberg took the opportunity to express his warm appreciation of the Tsar’s recent stance in regard to foreign policy and has affirmed Prussia’s desire for close and warm relations between Moscow and Berlin. At the end of the banquet a large sum was dispersed as alms to the needy of Moscow. Ayutthaya *The Royal Bank of France has opened a branch in Ayutthaya. Phnom Penh *In a demonstration of strength in the Cambodian capital by the Siamese Royal Army, to which all loyal Cambodian nobles were invited to observe to show their lack of connection to the rebels, King Phra Phetracha of Siam stood with 1,400 riflemen of the King’s Own and the Protectors of the King just close enough to each side of the gathered nobles to ensure the nobles are inclined toward supporting His Majesty. The Siamese nobility attended in droves, perhaps initially without much enthusiasm but desperately not wanting to be accused of opposing the reign of their monarch King Thommaracha III of Cambodia. The King of Siam addressed the gathering. “Loyal subjects, to ensure the safety of the Kingdom of Cambodia I have taken on the task of administering the country. King Thommaracha III is now safe from abduction and under my personal protection. The rebellion has been crushed before it could take full hold and the Siamese Royal Army is stationed to protect Cambodia during these difficult times. We must now look toward the immediate needs of Cambodia. To embed a robust order, the treasury is now under my administration, as are taxes. The nobility and the temples of Cambodia will enjoy the same tax exemption as do the Siamese. New temples will be constructed and facilities for the nobility and the general population to bring about unity amongst the people; the once proud army will be rebuilt and once again be the pride of Cambodia.” The Cambodian nobility seemed quite submissive to this, but flinched and physically moved back when the riflemen raised their weapons, albeit only too shoot a salute into the air to underline that the Siamese liberator’s will would be done, backed by force if necessary! *Royalists have opened an army camp in Phnom Penh in the name of King Thommaracha III. However, no sooner had this been done than the Siamese, serving in their new capacity in operating the regency in the name of the King of Cambodia, took over it. What is more, the treasury in the capital has also been taken over by Siam ‘to further protect the economy’. Further statements were issued over the coming days stating that the royal army of Cambodia shall be reconstituted, confirming what the King of Siam had declared in his speech. Versailles *By the good pleasure of King Louis XIV of France a ball has been held at Versailles to which members of the his own family as well as nobles and ambassadors were invited. The evening culminated in a march past by soldiers of the Gardes Francaises and the Maison du Roi followed by several regiments of foot and horse under the watchful eye of the venerable Marshal Sebastien le Prestre de Vauban and Marshal Louis Joseph, Duc de Vendome. Rome *Bishop Antonio Ribeiro spoke publicly to the Inquisitor-General to say it is the Twin-Kingdoms understanding that Austria promised funding to support the crusade in Morocco on behalf of His Holiness? Despite several promises the Emperor is failing on his promise, and to his shame, letting the Church down. Ribeiro asked that His Holiness bear pressure on the Emperor to fulfill his promises or sanction him accordingly? Altotting *The Holy Roman Emperor has ordered the restoration of the Augustinian Collegiate Church of St. Philip and St. James, the Stiftskirche St. Philipp und Jakob, at Altotting in Bavaria. Kassel *The Prussian foreign minister Count von Bernau has expressed King Frederick’s delight ‘at the Landgraf of Hesse-Kassel’s decision’ and has passed on an invite to the Landgraf to visit Berlin ‘at his earliest convenience, in order that matters might be settled and Prussia may offer its warm hospitality.’ People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Austria *Twin-Kingdoms *England *Asante Union *Prussia *Hanover *Persia *Moghul India *Ottoman Anatolia *Sweden Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Sweden to the United Provinces, Kristian König, and to Austria, Peter von Löwenhaupt. Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 6